Edward in the Afternoon
by cosmogirl7481
Summary: My birthday present for Marvar: A boy meets girl story with sweltering heat, iced coffee and lots of sex... ExB, AH and OOC because no one is a virgin. Romance and humor with a touch of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Saturday Night, August 6th**

Smoke hangs in the air of the small bar. It's thick and sweet like the bourbon I'm sipping. I can still feel his hand on the back of my neck…even though his touch has been gone for a few minutes. I still shiver and when I look up, I notice that in the dark corner where he's sitting, his gaze still lingers.

On me.

My heart races even more when I hear him speak into the microphone. I don't even know what he's saying. I can only hear the velvet sound of his voice. I can only see his green eyes holding mine.

Just like today in his apartment…in his bed.

Just like the all days before.

The screeching sound of another microphone hitting the floor pulls my eyes from his. I look to the front of the bar to find the woman picking it up as she stumbles a bit to the left and then to the right.

"Before I sing a song, tell me, _right the fuck now_," the pretty, but obviously drunk woman exclaims. "How many women in this bar have fucked Edward Cullen?"

.

.

.

.

The room spins.

The world stops.

And then, looking around, I want to die.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

This fic is my birthday present to the lovely and amazing Marvar.

She told me she needed more smut in her life. So, take that as you will. J/S

I love you, soulmate. More than…well, anything.

So, yeah…on to the good stuff. This story will update multiple times and complete before the end of the day today. Please hang in there with me as I celebrate Marvar with what she loves most in the world…Edward.

See you guys shortly!

As always, I don't own them. I just make them do dirty things.

Thanks to Raina for being the beta, since Marvar couldn't beta her own present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday Afternoon, July 25th**

Bracing my briefcase against the wall with my foot, I hold my iced coffee in one hand while I check my mailbox with the other. The day has been long and all I really want to do if just get upstairs to my apartment, take off all my clothes and try to escape the sweltering heat of this day.

It's so fucking hot and I curse the day that I decided that I needed to work in a job where a suit is required. Sometimes I think that I would be happier if I were like the girls I see in their shorts and tank tops working in the ice cream stand just around the corner. Of course, then I would be poor and I wouldn't be able to afford the nice, air-conditioned apartment in this building.

I jam the key in the hole and twist. It always gets stuck no matter how many times the maintenance man tells me he used WD-40 on it. I'm pretty sure he's lying, but I can't prove it. Stupid Jacob – hot maintenance man with perfect abs. I'd probably break my hand if I tried to punch him in his stomach.

I look in my box and there's a huge stack of mail. Ooh…my People magazine and US Weekly are in here. Grabbing the bulk of paper with my hand, I bring it out and clutch it against my chest. I can feel a drop of sweat dripping down my ass.

Gross.

Now, both my hands are full and the mailbox is still open. I take a drink of my coffee and try to position the mail under that arm. Just as I think I have it all worked out, my briefcase falls back and I slip on my stupid high-heel. Everything goes flying – mail, coffee and even my ass.

After the initial pain wears off, I look around and the first thing I notice is my People magazine wet and covered with coffee.

"Goddamn it!" I curse. I really wanted to know why J-Lo was leaving Marc Anthony. You know, aside from the fact that he seemed like a jealous, controlling asshole.

"You look like you could use some help," someone says above me in a deep, sleepy voice. I don't look up because I'm still pissed that I ruined everything. Including the white camisole I just bought at Nordstrom. "That coffee must have been iced because your nipples look way more excited than you right now."

Gasping, I look up, ready to kick the asshole in his shin with my heel. Maybe they are good for something other than the daily torture they normally provide. Bronze, tousled hair and eyes the color of fresh-cut grass are looking down at me. And his perfect mouth is smirking. Fucking smirking.

"Listen, I don't care how hot you are, asshole," I seethe. "You have no right to talk about my…my nipples. And the least you could do is offer to help me."

"You think I'm hot?" he replies, still smirking.

"Fuck you."

"I'd love to," he says. "But I think we need to get you cleaned up first…unless you like it dirty."

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Four minutes later…**

**Monday Afternoon, July 25th**

We don't even fully make into my apartment before his lips cover mine. His hands are roughly pushing on my jacket when I feel his tongue licking a trail across my cheek and down my neck.

"Mmmm…" he hums. "You taste good. Like coffee and sex."

I feel like I should be offended by his statement, but the way he's licking me makes it hard to feel anything else. Except…then I do. I feel _something_. And it's hot and hard and pushing up against me as he presses me against the back of my couch.

"I didn't know you lived here," he said. "I've never…how have I never seen you before?"

His hands find the zipper on the side of my pants and he pulls on it, trying to get it down.

"There's a hook," I pant. "At the top…you…you have to unhook it before you can unzip them."

He pulls back chuckling. His green eyes from before are no longer the color of grass. They're deeper, darker…like a cucumber. And speaking of cucumbers, his hand trails down his stomach and he takes himself in his hand. And I sit there like a moron, watching…waiting to see what he's going to with it.

"You don't need to tell me how to undress you…" he trails off and I realize that I he doesn't know my name. This, of course, also makes me realize that I am a whore. But looking at him with his hand against his cock makes me forget that immediately. Or, you know…makes me not care. Whatever.

Semantics.

"Bella," I blurt out. "My name is Bella."

He maneuvers the hook effortlessly. Like, with a flick of his wrist. It's kind of amazing and briefly reminds me of the episode of _Friends_ where Joey rips open Phoebe's sweater without damaging the buttons.

_Why the fuck am I thinking about _Friends_?_

"Bella," he leans in and whispers in my ear, and I shiver as he pulls off my coffee-soaked camisole. "Would you like to know my name before I lick your pussy? Or would you like to know it after I fuck you? Hard."

"Before," I gasp.

He picks me up, places me on the couch and pulls my pants and panties off. And before I have the sense to try and consider what's actually happening right now, he kneels down before me and spreads me wide open. I can feel his breath against my thighs.

"Edward," he breathes. "My name is Edward Cullen."

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday Afternoon, July 29th**

Twisting the knob, I see that he left the door unlocked. Just like he said he would. I push the door open and except for the light streaming in through the partially covered window, his apartment is dark.

I take a moment to look around. It's the first time I've been here without Edward's mouth attached to some part of my body. And even though I know I shouldn't, I decide to look around for a bit.

The room is modern, minimalist. The furniture is sleek yet practical. There are no pictures anywhere, but there are a couple of random paintings hung on the otherwise-bare walls. If I didn't know he was in the next room sleeping, I would think that no one was ever here.

It strikes me that even though we've been nearly inseparable since we met, I don't know much about Edward. At all. I reason that I know the important things. Like where he lives…that he has a job…that he knows my body better than any man I've ever been with. Including Seth…and I dated him for over a year.

And he's been so unlike anyone I've ever known. He's funny and sweet and god…just thinking about him right now makes me wonder why I'm standing in here by myself. I strip off my clothes, down to my bra and panties and walk over to his bedroom. The door is open and when I peek in, I see Edward sprawled out on the bed. He's on his side and completely naked, save the white sheet that covering his ass. I can't help but just stare at him in awe.

Fuck, he's perfect.

I crawl up on the bed, trying not to wake him. And I curl myself against his back, wrapping my arms around his waist. My fingers lightly trace his stomach and I feel him shudder under my hands as his muscles contract.

And now I'm wet.

"You're here," he murmurs sleepily, rolling over and looking in my eyes.

His eyes dart down to my mouth, which I'm sure is hanging open like a panting dog because yeah…that's what he does to me.

Every.

Single.

Time.

"I told you I would come."

He pulls me close, his warmth enveloping me; his scent – all masculine and smoky – covers me.

"No, baby," he says. "I'm the one who says when you come."

And I don't know how he does it. With just one turn of phrase, he melts me into a puddle and I'm nothing but liquid.

His hand reaches down between us and slides into my already-wet panties. His fingers slide against my needy, slippery skin.

"Fuck," he rasps. "You're so ready for me, aren't you, sweet girl? You're always so fucking wet and ready for me."

My mouth finds the soft skin between his shoulder and neck and I lick and suck him there, knowing how much he loves it. And then I bite him gently, nipping at him, tasting his skin on my tongue. He groans and the sound shoots through me like lightning. My body ignites with the electricity of it all. His breath, his hands, his fingers and cock.

"Are _you_ ready for _me_?" I ask, reaching down to take his glorious length in my hand. I love the way the weight of it feels. I love that I know exactly what it's going to feel like inside me.

Opening and stretching.

Pulsing and pushing.

"I wasn't," he says, grunting softly as I grip him. "There's no way I would ever have been ready for you, Bella."

And right now, he seems vulnerable and open – like he wants to share more with me than just this mostly-physical relationship. I pull back to look in his eyes. They're so soft and I know he's going to say something. I feel it. But he shakes his head softly and covers my mouth, sucking my tongue inside while his fingers make me come.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday Night, July 31st**

"_Dear Bella. This is your best friend, Alice. I know that you've been busy doing…well, whatever it is you've been doing. Or is it a whoever? I might know these things if you ever answered your phone or returned your calls. Anyway…we need to get together for drinks. Something. Anything. Call me, whore. It's been too long."_

I press "delete" on the screen of my phone after I listen to her message. Have I really been that bad? I know I've been spending a lot of my time with Edward when we're not working, which really isn't all that much since I work days and he mostly works nights and weekends.

I still don't know what he actually does for a living. I'd like to think it's something romantic – like maybe he's a musician or an artist. But I've never seen any instruments in his apartment. And unless he painted those paintings on his walls himself, I'm assuming he's not a starving artist. Well, at least he's not starving. Our building is kind of pricey. I come to the conclusion that he's probably a bartender or something. It would make sense. He probably makes bank on tips from horny women drinking at the bar.

And now I'm fucking jealous.

Jesus, Bella. Pull it together. Neither of you have said this is anything exclusive…or anything more than what it is.

Sex.

Great sex, but just sex…

Fuck.

Why does that suddenly make me sad?

I pull up Alice's number on my phone and hit send.

Drinks and karaoke on Saturday night.

Perfect.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday Afternoon, August 1st**

He's waiting by the mailboxes in the lobby when I get home – all tall and gorgeous with cheeks that are still pink from sleep. He stops me dead in my tracks. Just the sight of him. I wish I wasn't so fucking hot and sweaty and gross.

I'm nervous all of a sudden and I don't know why. I've been with him every single day since we met. It doesn't make sense. Well, honestly, none of this makes sense. I'm not the kind of girl that does anything like this. If someone would have told me a week ago that all of this with him would actually happen, I would probably have laughed and told them they were crazy.

"I thought you might need some help with your mail," he says, smirking that same fucking smirk.

He leans and pushes my hair from my neck. And then he blows a cool stream of air on my now-exposed skin that's still slick with sweat. And yeah…just like that, the mail is forgotten. Even my People magazine.

.

.

.

His hands are under my jacket and sliding against the silk of my shirt as we ride the elevator up to my floor. His breath that was cool before is now hot and heavy in my ear.

"One week," he whispers and I practically moan at the sound of his voice. "One week ago, I met you."

"It's been a good week," I say, breathlessly.

The doors open and he drags me out. He fumbles with my keys, finding the one that will open my door. Once it's open he says, "It's been the best fucking week of my life."

And I believe him.

Not only that, I feel the exact same way.

I close the door, trying to catch my breath. I turn around and his eyes are hungry. His chest moving up and down as he breathes slowly.

In and out.

And it's too much. All of this is too much. I feel myself needing him more than I should. Wanting him more than can possibly be healthy. But none of that matters. Not when he's here like this…looking at me that way.

His gaze…it fucking smolders.

Hot.

Desperate.

Reckless.

"Stay right there," I whisper. It's soft, but I know he can hear me because he obeys. He doesn't move an inch…except for the growing inches in his pants.

Nervous and altogether too ordinary to be doing this, I begin to take off my clothes while he watches. Piece by piece, they fall to the floor. And I stand there bare naked while he takes me in, while he looks at me like I'm beautiful.

I feel like I am beautiful.

I walk over to him, taking his hands in mine, twining our fingers together and I kiss his lips. Soft and seeking at first, then demanding and dominant as I continue. Holding onto his hands, I lower myself to the floor before him.

"Fuck," he moans as he realizes what's about to happen.

Even now, my hands still shake as I undo his belt and open his pants. My breath escapes in a whoosh as I slip his boxers from his narrow hips, freeing his gorgeous cock as it bounces back up, protruding and erect. My fingers scratch and plunder as they make their way down the trail of golden-copper hair that dusts his body. And my lips and tongue tease and taste both sides of the V that lead me to the place where I know he wants me.

Where I want me.

I look up before I take him and his eyes, his look…they fucking kill me.

Dead.

Right here in this moment.

Taking him inside me, I silently ask him to fuck my mouth.

And then he does.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday Afternoon, August 3rd**

"What do you do?" I ask.

I'm on my stomach and Edward is on top of me kissing and licking a wet trail down my back. His hands drag up my thighs, nails scratching while my body tingles all over. I tell myself it's from the way he's touching me and not from the nervousness I feel at asking him this simple question.

"Does it matter?" he asks, his teeth biting down on the skin of my shoulder.

"No," I tell him honestly. "It doesn't."

His hands are covering my ass now, grabbing and squeezing as he pulls me open. I feel his cock slide against my pussy and it's amazing to me that he can already be hard again after everything we've done in the last hour.

"Do you want to feel me inside you again, sweet girl?" he asks. And I know he knows the answer because he can feel the evidence of my "yes" coating his sex. "Do you want to feel me pushing into you from behind, fucking your sweet pussy this way?"

He presses harder against me and I can feel his tip opening me, his shaft sliding along my lips. I whimper and moan because fuck, I want it. He knows I want it.

"Tell me," he says. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me like this, Bella."

And I do want him like this. I want him like this more than I can say with any words. But I want him in other ways, too. I want to know more about him. I want to know who he is…what he does. What is his life when he's not here with me like this for a few hours every day?

"I want you," I tell him. "Like this…"

_I want everything you want to give me._

He pulls on my hips, trying to lift me up. His breath is harder and more intense in my ear.

"Lift up for me, baby," he says. "I need you."

Complying, I push up on my knees. I feel the bed sink under his weight behind me. His hands rub the swell of my ass, petting me, adoring me. His fingers slide against my pussy, opening me up.

"Drenched," he whispers in my ear. "You're so soft and hot and wet."

"Because of you," I say. "All because of you."

"Open," he says. "Open for me."

_Open for me._

_Open up to me._

I think it, but I can't say it.

I feel him push inside, completely sheathing himself inside me. He stays like that for a moment. For a long moment. And the only sound in the room is our breathing – loud and labored with the intensity of what we're doing.

"Why?" he asks. "Why do you want me like this? Why do you want me…the way that you do?"

And there's no answer to his question. There are no words that I can say to explain the way he makes me feel. I'm sinking deeper into this sublime feeling of passion that he evokes. It's too much to bear.

"Because I do."

And with my inadequate words, he pulls completely out and pushes back in again. Hard and soft…and in and out as he fucks me.

So good.

He fucks me so, so good.

And we come together – him pulling my head to the side and breathing my name into my mouth and me on my knees silently asking him for more than he's ready to give.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	8. Chapter 8

**Late Friday Night/Early Saturday Morning, August 5th**

"There is nothing sexier than the way you look right now."

I hear Edward's voice, soft and sultry, as I look up from my book to see him standing in the door to my bedroom. If it's possible, he looks even more beautiful in the low light from my lamp than he does in the sunshine of his apartment. "I think it's the glasses and the ponytail."

"Don't forget the old t-shirt," I say. "And I'm sure that glasses are really hot."

He walks over to the bed and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. I moan. It's ridiculous what this man does to me. He smells of alcohol and cigarettes and just…well, him. More and more, I realize that my initial theory of him being a bartender is correct. I still don't know why he hasn't told me, but I've decided not to press the issue. I'm going to take this for what it is. And if it's just amazing sex with a beautiful man? Well, there are worse things I could do.

"Everything about you is sexy…including the glasses," he says. "It's after two in the morning. I didn't expect you to still be up. I mean, I hoped…but I didn't expect."

"Low expectations for the win," I say. "And it's Friday night. I don't have to work tomorrow and I got caught up in my book. Plus…I wanted to see you."

"Yeah?" he says, grinning.

"Yeah."

"What are you reading?" he asks, eyeing my book.

I blush and tell him, "Harry Potter."

"You're reading a kid's book?"

"Hey," I say, pretending to be insulted. "Harry Potter is amazing."

"Is he as amazing as me?" he asks.

"No one is as amazing as you," I say. "Well, except for maybe Draco."

"Which one is Draco?"

"The blond one."

"You mean the evil one?" he laughs.

"The misunderstood one."

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Edward. He's going to think I'm crazy.

I can't tear my eyes off him as he takes his clothes off. I can smell the subtle scent of his sweat as he pulls his shirt over his head. I've never been into sweaty guys, but for him, I might make an exception.

"Do you mind if I take a shower, sweet girl?" he asks. "You could join me if you want."

"Are you saying I need a shower?" I tease, already getting turned on at the thought of Edward and me in a confined space…close and hot and wet.

"No," he says, pulling me up and out of bed. "I'm saying I want you to join me. Maybe I could pretend to be Draco and you could pretend to be Bellatrix. We could practice casting spells…together."

He pulls me hard against him, his mouth covering mine as his hands wander down my back. He kisses me so deeply I almost lose my breath, but I realize it's still there when his already-hard cock presses against my stomach and I gasp.

"If you're going to be Draco, I want to be Hermione."

He reaches under my shirt to find that I'm completely bare underneath. His fingers slip inside and I shudder in his arms.

"Hermione, huh?" he says as he strokes me. "Kinky."

"You have no idea."

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday Afternoon, August 6th**

"Does that feel good?" he asks as his fingers slip further inside me.

I'm looking at him between my legs – all messy bronze hair and vivid green eyes, blurry but focused on mine. We're in his bed, white sheets soft and tangled, while streaming sunlight covers and warms our already overheated bodies.

Exposed.

Open.

Completely vulnerable and absolutely wanton.

It's never been like this. Not once – not ever in my entire life has anyone ever fucked me the way that Edward Cullen fucks me.

"What about this?" he says, his voice intense, but his eyes smiling like he's Tyra fucking Banks. But more than that – so much more than that – like he knows the answer to his question. His fingers twist and curl and hit that part of me – that secret ridge inside that I didn't think existed before him. And just as I buck and writhe against his hand, his pink tongue slips through his perfect lips and he covers my pussy with his mouth.

Breath, hot and wet.

Tongue, licking and pressing and stroking my clit until I scream.

Until I can't take anymore.

"Please, Edward…" I cry, breathless, coming. "Oh…oh, god…please…"

But he doesn't listen to me. Instead, he uses his shoulders to push my legs further apart. And then he pulls back, his fingers still inside and his mouth and chin all wet and shining with…me. I see it, reflected in the sunlight. I smell it…how much I want him. How much I _still_ want him. Even after all of that. He licks his lips as he looks into my eyes; my body still trembling with tiny convulsions of all the pleasure that remains.

And then he looks back down.

Back to where I am more open than before – to where I am seeping and dripping and needing him inside.

"Do you know what I love about this?" he asks, stoking me softly, blowing cool air on my sensitive skin. "Do you know what I love most about your pretty pussy, Bella?"

Nothing.

I say nothing because I can't. Because all I can do is stare at him staring at me.

He pushes in closer.

"Nothing from my sweet girl?" he purrs and then laps at me like a kitten drinking milk. "It's how open and beautiful you are. It's how much you have to trust me to let me get this close to you."

He places his head on the inside of my thigh. His hair is soft and blissfully contrasted with the slight hint of stubble on his jaw. His fingers slowly pull out and he uses them to spread me, stroke me.

I whimper.

I have to.

"It's more than when we fuck," he says, his voice suddenly lower, suddenly deeper. "This is so much more. This _means_ so much more. It's the noises you make…the way you taste…it's…fuck, it's everything."

And then, without words, he is over me. I can feel him, hard and hot and heavy against my sensitive pussy. The smell of my sex, of what he just did to me fills every sense…and I breathe it in. Deeply. I want to taste it – to taste me on him.

"I need to be inside you now," he says as he shifts, allowing me to feel what he still has left to give me. "Come on, baby…invite me in."

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday Afternoon, August 6th**

"You're amazing," he whispers, pulling me against him and holding me close. "Promise me we can be together like this tonight when I get home. I don't even want you to leave my apartment. I want you to stay here…that way I can think about you here in my bed, sleeping on the same sheets I just fucked you in."

"Yes" is already on my tongue before he finishes asking, but then I remember…

_Alice._

"I can't," I tell him. "I already have plans tonight."

I feel his entire body stiffen as he holds me. And it gives me hope that he wants more from me than he's saying, too.

Hope.

Hope I can't really afford to have.

Because this man – this man who has just loved my body so completely – is just that. He has never said that he wanted anything more than this. Never once even hinted at it. If I allow myself to hope, he has the power to potentially break my heart. And he would break me in the process.

I feel him start to pull away, but I grab him and hold on tight. I'm not ready to let him go. Not now. I just can't.

"I have plans with my best friend, Alice," I tell him softly. "We're going out for drinks."

He tilts my face toward his and kisses me.

Fiercely.

Passionately.

The sound of his lips stoking mine, his tongue sucking mine…it's the most erotic thing I've ever heard. My heart is pounding and I realize that I want him. I want all of him. Not just this…but I want everything.

"I would love to stay here," I tell him. "I would love to stay in your bed, but I promise to be here when you get home. Is that enough?"

He looks at me for a long time. Seconds turn to minutes and his stare never once wavers.

"That's more than enough," he says. "It's more than I should ask for."

"You can ask me for anything," I tell him.

_But can I ask you?_

_I want to ask you._

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	11. Chapter 11

**Saturday Night, August 6th**

"I can't believe we're going to karaoke," I tell Alice as we walk into the bar on 5th. "I'm not singing."

"Karaoke is not about singing," she says. "It's about drinking…and watching other people…_drunk people_ sing."

The bar is dark and filling up as we make our way to a table in the corner. Someone takes our drink order and Alice and I begin to catch up.

"So, you're fucking him and you still don't know who he is or what he does?" she quips.

"I'm fucking him…and I know where he lives and that he's employed. Don't make it sound worse than it actually is. You've done just as much with less knowledge."

She laughs and takes a drink. "Well, that's true. But those were of the one-night-stand- variety. You've been bumping uglies with this man for almost two weeks."

I drink down a huge gulp of my bourbon and lean in dramatically and whisper, "There's nothing ugly about it."

We spend the next little while talking about other things and I'm happy that she's let my situation (whatever it is) with Edward go. I can barely understand it, myself. Much less try to explain to someone else.

I glance around the room and notice that there are several attractive women in the bar. Not that that's unusual, but a lot of them seem to be here on their own. I wonder if this is some hot-spot to pick up men. Not that that matters to me. My lobby works just fine, apparently.

The lights go down and the room is suddenly darker than it was before. Alice claps giddily beside me.

"Oooh…I think karaoke is starting."

"I think you're right," I tell her. "Although, I don't know if anyone is drunk enough yet to sing."

"Oh, I'm sure there will be a volunteer," she says. "The DJ is hot enough to make anyone want to sing. I'd sing for him."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "You'd sing for almost anyone, whore."

We order another drink and that's when it happens. I hear a voice on the sound system. Not just any voice – his voice.

"Welcome to karaoke, everyone." My heart stops as I hear him speak. "My name is Edward and I'll be here with you all night."

I turn around on the stool to see him standing there in the DJ's booth in the corner at the front of the bar.

_This? _

_This is what he does? _

_Why wouldn't he tell me this? _

His eyes scan the room and land directly on me.

"Bella," he breathes into the microphone, unintentionally, I'm sure.

And then, it's not just his eyes when the whole fucking bar turns to look at me, too.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday Night, August 6****th**

I can't stop staring at him, even while he starts the show and the first person gets up to sing. And my heart is beating too fast as I see him make his way from the booth over to where I'm sitting. I can't breathe. Fuck, I can't move, but I feel the overwhelming urge to run out of here.

"This is the guy?" Alice asks.

"Shut the fuck up," I snap.

"Bella," he says when he finally gets to the table. His wide eyes questioning...surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not spying on you," I blurt out…like a goddamn idiot. "I mean…well, I…I mean I didn't even know you worked here. I didn't…I mean…I didn't…I didn't know. Alice made me come."

Alice snorts, even though I find nothing about this moment funny.

"Yes, I did," she says. "Clearly, not as much as you've made her come…but yeah…she's here because of me."

Edward's eyes shift to my best friend, and I'm pretty sure that whatever was happening between us before this is now officially over. But he surprises me and smiles at her. It's not the same smile he gives me, but it's still one of his smiles. So, yeah…it's perfect.

Turning back to me, he says, "I don't care why you're here…I'm just glad that you are."

And of all the things I expected him to say, that sure the fuck wasn't it.

"You are?" I ask lamely.

"I am," he smiles. _My fucking smile_. "Want me to show you how much?"

"Right here?"

He chuckles.

"Well, I can't _really_ show you," he says, leaning in. I can feel his breath against my cheek. "But I can kiss you…can't I?"

I can only nod my head and then his mouth is covering mine. And it's like the whole bar disappears. It's just me and him as he kisses me so deeply, so fucking sweetly. His hand reaches under my hair and I feel his fingers pressing lightly against me neck. I bite down on his bottom lip as he pulls back, not ready to let him go.

"I think I need to stop," he says.

I remember where we are and quickly look around, embarrassed. I notice a woman looking at us and she seems pissed. I don't really think about it because she's probably just some whore who wants to fuck my boyfriend.

I can call him my boyfriend now, right?

"Who is that woman looking at us?"

Edward turns his head to look, quickly looking back at me and says, "No one…she's just…someone that I know."

"Someone that you know?" I ask. "Or someone that you _know_?"

"Don't worry about her, Bella," he says. "She's not important. You are. I have to get back the song is almost over."

"Okay," I nod, trying not to look like a smitten, dreamy schoolgirl. I'm pretty sure I'm unsuccessful.

"You'll stay?"

"I'll stay."

"Holy fuck," Alice shrieks when he's not quite out of hearing range.

"I know, right?"

I try to calm down, so I won't embarrass myself anymore. Well, not that I have anything to be embarrassed about. In fact, I'd say that whole scenario played out pretty fucking well.

We spend the next several minutes drinking, as I try to clam myself down. I'm feeling flushed and I'm pretty sure that girl is still looking at me. Well, maybe "glaring" is a better word. But I try to brush it off…because every few moments, I see Edward looking at me. And that is more important.

Smoke hangs in the air of the small bar. It's thick and sweet like the bourbon I'm sipping. I can still feel his hand on the back of my neck…even though his touch has been gone for a few minutes. I still shiver and when I look up, I notice in the dark corner where he's sitting, his gaze still lingers.

On me.

My heart races even more when I hear him speak into the microphone. I don't even know what he's saying. I can only hear the velvet sound of his voice. I can only see his green eyes holding mine.

Just like today in his apartment…in his bed.

Just like the all days before.

The screeching sound of another microphone hitting the floor pulls my eyes from his. I look to the front of the bar to find the woman picking it up as she stumbles a bit to the left and then to the right.

"Before I sing a song, tell me, _right the fuck now_," the pretty, but obviously drunk woman exclaims. "How many women in this bar have fucked Edward Cullen?"

.

.

.

.

The room spins.

The world stops.

And then, looking around, I want to die.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday Night, August 5****th**

I look around the room with a sinking feeling in my stomach. Which is odd…because I'm sure I need to throw up.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five…_

Yep, five women (not including the drunk whore in the front holding the microphone) are holding up their hands. Oh, and not to mention the blond man at the bar who is so pretty he could be a woman.

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper," Edward yells over the microphone. "You never fucked me."

_Dying._

I'm pretty sure I'm dying right now. So, this is what death feels like? Massive embarrassment, followed by complete and utter humiliation. I try to get off the bar stool, so I can dramatically run out of the bar. Dramatically, because how else am I supposed to end this fiasco?

I can't even do that right, though. My heel catches on the bar of the stool and I tumble gracelessly to the floor. Grabbing my purse and what's left of my dignity, (which, as it turns out, is about the size of a lighter) I stand up on shaking legs and run to the door.

"Bella, wait," he calls out. "Please."

And even though it makes me hate myself a little more, I stop. Turning around with a fury I didn't know I possessed, I scream. Or cry. You know, whatever.

"Six women? You fucked six women? _In this room_?"

Everyone's staring. And why wouldn't they be? This is some sort of Jerry Springer nightmare. I can't even fathom what's happening. I can't piece it all together in my mind. All I know is the man I have been consumed with is a bigger whore than the bitch with the microphone. And what seemed so special to me, was obviously not as special to him.

I was just another girl.

_What did you expect, Bella?_

_He didn't learn to fuck like that from masturbating._

"It's not what it seems like," he says. "Please…you have to let me explain."

He moves to make his way toward me, but I don't think I can handle that. In fact, I know I can't. Not here…not ever.

"No," I say firmly. Well, my voice is actually quivering, but it's still pretty fucking strong. "You don't get to explain this to me. And don't you dare come trying to explain to me later."

"Bella," his voice sounds as defeated as he looks, but I don't care. Not now. Not after all of this.

"Six women, Edward! Six fucking women!"

And with that, I push the door open and walk away from the bar.

Away from Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

A/N

Reviews are love.

See you all shortly!


	14. Chapter 14

**Saturday Night, August 6th**

I feel like my life is over.

I know that's a little melodramatic, but that's really how I feel.

Sue me.

After forcing Alice to go home as she stood on the sidewalk trying to comfort me, I make my way back to my apartment. When I pass the mailboxes in the lobby, I fight the urge to kick them. And lose. Now my toe fucking hurts almost as much as my heart.

It all makes sense to me now. The secrecy and deflecting with his glorious fucking cock. He didn't want me to know that there were all these other fucking women. And then I wonder if he was fucking them while he was fucking me.

He was so smooth. I have to give him that. He owned me from the moment that he smiled and talked about my nipples.

_God, I'm so, so stupid!_

I think about drinking some more, but I'm still pretty tipsy from the drinks at the bar. I stumble into my apartment and make my way to the bedroom. Stripping down to nothing, I crawl in bed, pull the covers over my head and cry myself to sleep.

I can think about this in the morning.

I'm dreaming about Edward right before I wake up. His velvet voice is soft and soothing in my ears. His hands are touching my cheek, stroking my hair. And it feels so good. His hands, his touch…they always feel so fucking good. In the fog of my still-sleeping mind, I remember that I'm supposed to be mad at him. But his voice is so perfect…so warm and tender. I find that I can't be mad at him when he sounds like that. When he feels like that.

I slowly open my eyes and through the blurred vision, I see him in the moonlight. Or maybe it's the street lamp outside my window. But he's here in my room, kneeling beside my bed.

"What…what…" I stammer. "How did you get in here?"

His eyes are dark and I fight the overwhelming urge I have to feel sorry for him.

"You left your door unlocked," he says gently. "I told you about that."

"Yeah, I'd hate for someone that would hurt me to come in," I say bitterly. "Why are you here?"

I notice that he's still touching me. I also notice that I'm not making any moves to stop him. I _want_ him to explain. I _want_ him to tell me that those other women were lying. I want him to tell me I'm the only one.

I want him.

Fuck me.

I still want him.

"I had to talk to you, Bella," he says. "I had to…I have to explain myself."

"What is there to explain?" I ask. "You get around. I get it. You're a supremely attractive man. Or supremely _active_ man. Or both."

"Bella," he says, his voice shaking now. "Don't you get it? Don't you know?"

I sit up in the bed, cursing myself silently because the movement has made him stop touching me.

"I don't know anything," I tell him. "You never _tell _me anything."

Rising up on his knees, he takes my hands in his. I let him, because let's face it, I'm apparently as much a whore as the drunk woman in the bar.

"I wasn't sure where you wanted us to go," he says. "I didn't know what you wanted us to be. Well, until tonight. When I saw you there in the bar… God, you took my breath away, but before then..." he pauses, and I try to read his face to see what he is thinking, but can't. "I asked you earlier to stay in my home…in my bed…I wanted you to wait for me. But more than that…I knew then that I wanted you in my life. My whole life. So, when I saw you there tonight…I just knew."

"You knew what?" I asked.

"Bella, you're the one," he whispers. And even though they shouldn't, his words take my breath away. "For me, you're the one."

"But…but…but…" I try to speak and can't. Like the English language has escaped me completely.

"What?" he asks, coming closer to me than I should probably allow. "Tell me anything. Ask me anything."

"But what about…all those other women?" I hate asking him about this, but I have to. I need to know. "Were you…I mean…well…were you with them all? Or any of them while…you know, while you were with me?"

"Oh, Bella," he says, pulling me down and into his arms. "I can't lie about my past. I have one. I'm sure you do, too. But I haven't been with anyone for a long time. Those women are all in my past. _Way in the past_."

I nod my head against his chest, still feeling uncertain about everything.

"So, it's just been me?"

"Look at me," he says. My eyes lift to his and I see nothing but sincerity and truth. "Don't you know, my sweet girl? Seriously, how can you not know?" He takes my face in his hands and pulls me close to his. His soft, breath covers my skin. His lips part and he wets them with his tongue as I stare at them, completely struck by the vision before me. "From the moment I met you…with your spilled coffee and mail flying everywhere…there has been no one else. There could _never_ have been anyone else."

"You never told me that," I whisper. "Not once."

"Everything was so new between us, but I wanted to tell you tonight," he says, and the sound of his voice so close buzzes and rings in my ears. "I'm telling you now. I don't want anyone else."

"Just me?"

"Just you."

Everything slows and all I can feel is the pounding in my chest, the beating of my heart that tells me, "Yes, yes, yes."

He waits, searching my eyes for something. And then I realize he's waiting for me.

_My words._

_My own declaration._

"It's just you, too, Edward," I tell him as his breath rushes out in release. "It's been you all along."

"I want to kiss you now."

"Then kiss me, Edward," I say. "Kiss me this time…and mean it."

"I always have."

.

.

.

**A/N**

Reviews are love.

See you shortly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wednesday Afternoon, October 12th**

"Spread your legs for me, baby," he tells me, his voice a rough whisper in my ear as his body hovers over me. "Wider."

I do as he asks, opening my legs, pressing them out against the bed until my thighs touch the sheet. And it's so fucking hard because all I want to do is wrap them around him and pull his body down onto mine.

"Fuck yeah," he rasps. "Just like that baby…"

I look between our bodies and watch as he takes his cock in his hand, stroking it. The head brushes my clit with each and every pass of his hand. And I watch, completely absorbed as his tip begins to glisten with the evidence of how much I want him.

"Just…like…that," he says, all hot, wet breath in my ear. His voice is like silk over sandpaper, causing a shiver to run all the way down my spine. "Tell me what you look like right now…tell me what you see."

"Baby, please…" I whimper. I don't know if I can take much more of his teasing. "Oh, god…please…"

"Tell me," he says, his breath louder, labored. "Is your pussy wet? All pink and ripe…and ready for me for me to eat?"

My legs are shaking now, stretching with a deep red burn I can feel in every muscle.

And it's so, so good.

He is so, so good.

"I see you," I tell him and then he slowly and deliberately runs his cock between my lips. "_Fuuuck_…can't you feel how I'm so fucking…oh, god…wet…"

My words are senseless and lose all meaning the moment I feel him at my neck…kissing, biting and sucking my flesh into his mouth. And I can't hold it anymore. I can't stay here like this and not be wrapped around him. Not hold onto him while he pushes inside and fills me like only he can. I feel the tears, hot and stinging my eyes as he licks me.

"Oh, sweet girl," he purrs. "My sweet and beautiful girl…tell me what you want."

His hands reach out grabbing my hips and running down and up my legs before pulling them in and around him. My arms reach out and I cling to him…clutching and pulling him close. And there's so much relief in this moment… so fucking much that it leaves me breathless.

"You," I tell him. "I want you."

"How?"

"Over me," I whisper. "Inside me…everything…"

"Then take me, Bella," he says, pulling back to look into my eyes. "It's all yours…everything I have is yours."

He presses in and plunges deep and I gasp because even with all the times we've done this, it's never less-consuming.

"Edward," I cry. "Oh…oh, Edward…"

"I love you," he says as he pushes in again. "God…I fucking love you."

_And he does._

_He always has._

.

.

.

A/N

Reviews are love.

Happy birthday, soulmate. ILYSFM


End file.
